Mobile radios, such as cell phones, smartphones, and WiFi hotspots, are generally configured with the ability to obtain one or more types of wireless service. Indeed, mobile radios are often configured to be able to obtain voice service and/or data service from one or more radio access networks (RANs). In general, wireless communications that are sent from a RAN to a mobile radio are referred to as “downlink” communications, while wireless communications that are sent from a mobile radio to the RAN are referred to as “uplink” communications. Further, a respective type of communication is typically routed over a respective type of channel. For example, voice communication is generally routed over a voice channel, while packet-data communication is generally routed over a data channel.
Some wireless networks allow for multiple mobile radios to engage in a given communication session. As examples, it is often the case that downlink voice communications and downlink data communications can be addressed to multiple mobile radios as a set that is often referred to as a “talkgroup.” Moreover, some mobile radios are only able to communicate over one channel at any given time. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for talkgroup-state-dependent routing of group data.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.